cold heart hidden soul
by BigChillFreak
Summary: when daisuke was 4 she lost almost everything now she has a new family and a phone call ends her up with her step-brother in the digital world. here the new other children must pull down her fake mask to hide her pain as well as her brothers but what happens when your trying to save the world but it turns out your destined to destroy the people and world you wanted to save
1. Chapter 1

**Lobomon warrior of light and Darcmon warrior of mystery **

Two kids were walking around what looked to be a town the older one of the two who looked around thirteen glanced at his device every few minutes a nine year older girl beside him.

"Do you know what you're doing nii-san" asked the burgundy haired girl.

Her brother looked at her before sighing and shook his head "not really" he answered.

They fell into silence as the girl replayed the events that led them to walking aimlessly in what looked like a ghost town.

_(Earlier that day)_

The day had started out rather strange as her and her brother were in a flower shop, she had asked why and he responded that he was finally going to at least try to get along better with their mother which made his step-sister happy.

They were about to leave when her brothers phone started acting weird a lady's voice talked about destiny and a game. They both then left for the train station since the lady in the phone told them to. She had asked her brother were they were going but he replied he didn't really know.

She followed him anyway for two reasons, one she was curious about this destiny thing and two their mother would kill her brother for leaving her alone even if she was nine as she constantly reminded her.

It was to the say the least very interesting especially during the train ride when they saw a frantic looking brunette yelling at his phone the two only ignored him. She didn't know why but she felt something was off as she looked at the crowd of people in the train. She thought she saw someone who looked like her brother but he looked away before she could look at his face.

When we got off the train the brunette from before asked my brother a question of course we ignored him and eventually we ended up in an elevator just as the doors were closing the same boy from before ended up jumping in at the last minute which he ended up hitting the wall with his head.

"Man what's with me and hitting my head today" he complained before looking at us.

"Hey did you guys get the message to?" he asked.

We both just gave him a glare and turned around as to not be facing him.

"Geez, not much of a talker" he muttered.

Just then the elevator began to move faster and we started skipping floors until there were none left and we still kept falling. I started to become a bit nervous as I tightened my grip on my brother's hand making him look at me.

The other boy just kept ranting about how he was going to die or something when suddenly the elevator stop shaking us around as google-boy fell down but my brother kept his balanced and stopped me from falling.

Suddenly that woman's voice came from my brother's phone and also the other boys.

'_It's up to you now which will you chose?_' she asked as we looked at the trains.

My brother didn't give it a second thought as he picked me up and we ended up on a blue train. We saw the boy from before almost miss the train as he somehow got on. I couldn't help but smirk it was kind of funny.

The ride was quite any normal person would be dying from lack of noise but to us quite was normal not like we knew many people anyway.

Suddenly the train started to shake and the lights turned off, we both stood up as the train suddenly stopped knocking us down.

Jeeze now I know how that goggle head felt.

I gasped a bit as a quick image of a humanoid wolf with red eyes, blond hair and white armor appeared over my brother.

I didn't notice an image appear over myself.

Suddenly my brothers phone started to glow and change as it shot out a light towards me and formed into a gold and red device with white buttons, While my brothers was blue and white.

"Welcome kouji/daisuke to the digital world" said the voice.

We looked at each other confused until we looked outside the window and saw we were in a whole new world.

"Alright lady you better have a good explanation for this" said my brother at his device.

'All will be revealed in time for now you must use your d-tectors to find your spirits" she said.

"What's a spirit?" we asked.

"You will know when you find it but always be on the alert for luce-" she was cut off.

The device or should I say d-tector shut off again and a whistle that didn't sound like a whistle was heard as we started to come to a stop.

"Last stop everyone off" said a voice.

The train practically pushed as out as we saw a station and some weird creatures mostly these cute ghost marshmallow like creatures along with these puppy creatures that seemed to look like they liked to cause trouble just by the look they were giving us.

And finally there were two larger monster looking things one was blue with red eyes and his feathers looked like they were made out of green energy. He was probably as big as an ostrich as he was very tall.

And a cross between a dinosaur and a plant with a sunflower as a face and a long tail it was a lot bigger than the blue bird.

Suddenly our devices beeped as the creatures in front of us were recognized.

**Digi analyzer **

**Poyomon **

**A fresh level digimon**

**A digimon of few words poyomon are usually harmless unless their friends are in danger then you better watch out for their acid bubbles**

**Pagumon**

**And in-training level digimon**

**Pagumon are known as nasty pranksters so don't let your guard down around them and never anger them as their poison bubbles give you a reason not to**

**Peacockmon **

**An armor level digimon**

**Peacockmon are known for their boastful attitude but under that attitude is a digimon that would give its life for friends his special attack is rainbow shower**

**Sunflowmon**

**A champion level digimon**

**Don't let her appearance fool you she may not look it but she packs quite a punch with her sunshine beam and if you ever try to attack from behind you better beware her cactus tail**

"Hello I'm Sunflowmon and this is Peacockmon welcome to flora village" said the Sunflowmon.

"Flora village?!" we asked.

"How interesting we've never seen humans before we only thought you were stuff of legends old stories" said the Peacockmon.

We were still confused and I could tell my brother wanted to leave too many people or should I say digimon around.

"Umm, well were real and do you maybe know about something called a spirit?" I asked as my brother looked at me surprised.

Usually I'm more quite than this but I felt like I could trust them a lot more than people.

"Spirit, spirit" mumbled Sunflowmon.

Pretty soon they poyomon were also chanting that as well which made me giggle it was just so cute.

"Oh honestly Sunflowmon!" said Peacockmon irritated.

"Now I remember there was a bokomon going on about a spirit and humans a short while ago that went that way" she said pointing to the left.

"Thanks we'll be going" said my brother in his usual tone as we left.

"It was nice meeting you!" I said waving as they waved back.

A noise caught my attention and a map had appeared on my brother's device so we followed it.

_(Present moment)_

"This is pointless" said my brother finally irritated from walking so much.

"nothing we can do about it kouji-niisan" as soon as I said that we heard yelling and turn to see a boy about a year older than my brother and another boy around my age being chased by some angry Pagumon.

"I wonder what those dummies did to make them angry" I said.

"Should we leave them" I asked.

We watch for a few moments and finally the Pagumon resorted to attacking so that's when my brother resorted to helping them.

"Stay here" he told me.

I did but that didn't mean I would listen, so as my brother went to save those two idiots I snuck closer to the action unfortunately luck wasn't on my side as I was a little too close to the digimon and one evolved into a disgusting looking pile of sludge that was called raremon.

I moved out of the way along with those two boys but I tripped and almost got hit by raremons breath of decay along with the other boy my age.

"Daisuke!" said kouji as he grabbed me out of the way along with the other kid only for us to get backed between him and a hole.

"Not how I wanted our day to go" I muttered as my brother silently agreed.

Suddenly another digimon this one was a humanoid one with red, white, black armor that made him look a bit like a salamander and blond hair appeared and saved us from an attack.

Suddenly he was covered in flash of light and became that kid from the train station, the others were behind us as all five of us try to get away only for a wrong move on goggle heads part and my brothers sent us plunging head first into the hole.

We clung to each other as the only thought I had was that it was that stupid woman's fault and my brothers and goggle boys fault that we were in this mess.

All of all of a sudden a white and golden light filled the tunnel as the same wolf from before appeared along with a woman who had four golden wings and wore a red scarf on her head appeared. Almost by instinct we pointed our d-tectors out as we called the totems.

"SPIRIT"

The totems appeared as they were absorbed into our devices and almost by instinct a ring of data appeared and we scan them with our d-tector.

"Execute spirit evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Darcmon!"

We both flew back up as the other kids and two digimon we hadn't noticed before looked at us as the light made out armor glow silvery white and gold.

"Who are they?" I heard one of the boys ask.

The small white chicken digimon pulled out a green book from his waist bag and looked through it.

"That one is lobomon warrior of light" he said pointing to my brother but as he looked through the book he looked puzzled.

"Strange all that's known about the female is that she's called the goddess of the battlefield" he muttered.

Raremon got tired of waiting and used his rotten sludge attack luckily our new bodies had faster reflexes and we got out of the way.

"La pucella!" I shouted pulling out my swords making cuts in his skin which glowed gold before exploding making an opening for my brother.

"Lobo kendo!" said lobomon using his glowing kendo sticks making its data show.

And I don't know how but somehow my brother purified the thing and all that was left was an egg which flew off to who knows where.

I landed next to him as we were both surrounded by the same data as raremon and became ourselves again, we were on our knees as that fight took a lot out of us.

"Hey you guy's ok?" asked goggle boy trying to help us.

My brother shook him off "don't touch me" he said calmly standing up I slowly followed.

"I'm just trying to help" said the boy.

"But I always repay my debts" said kouji now fully recovered.

"I didn't do it so you could owe me" said the boy.

"I'm kouji minamoto and you are?" my brother asked.

The goggle head stayed quiet, "well! I can't repay you if I don't know your name!" snapped my brother.

"Takuya kanbara" he said.

"Takuya huh, well see ya come on daisuke" he said turning around with me following I couldn't help but look back.

They were looking at us weirdly and I somehow knew we would meet up again right now though we could handle ourselves.

**Hope this was good will be updating later feedback would be nice, and this is my story so the episode does have some differences like flora village.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flora town explanation on the legendary warriors**

**This story will not be following the episodes some will be familiar like kazemon kicks it but in this universe cherubimon not a threat lucemon is. You will see in time although I will have many made up digimon in this story so some aren't real I'll also be using digimon from the card games, video games, anime and manga.**

We walked off and headed back to a familiar train stop.

"Eh, nii-san?" I said looking at him.

"Mmmm" he said.

"Why do you think this happened?" I asked.

He sighed" I don't know but for now let's just try not to get killed" he said as I nodded.

"Which reminds me! When I say stay there you stay got it!" he said looking at me in anger and worry.

"I just wanted to watch" I said with my head down knowing what was coming next.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, not after what happened" he said still feeling the guilt even if it had happened years ago.

"It wasn't your fault nii-san, but the question is where are we going to go?" I asked, it was still light out but was starting to become evening.

Before he could answer two familiar voices called out, "oh, it's you two again we kind of knew you'd be here" it was Sunflowmon again with Peacockmon beside her.

And just like before I approached them without hesitation something about them.

They were just easier to be around than other people.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We saw what happened, who knew we had legendary warriors in our mist" said Peacockmon.

"We were wondering if you would like to stay in our village for the night the digital world gets really dangerous at night" said Sunflowmon worried.

I looked at my brother who just gave me a look that seemed to say "fine we'll stay" as I smiled and he smiled back.

Glad he's not mad at me at least for now.

"Follow us" said Peacockmon as we did.

"By the way we never caught your names" said Sunflowmon.

"In daisuke but you can call me Dai and this is my brother kouji" I said introducing us.

We walked past the station and further into a forest we didn't notice the first time.

It was darker inside the forest and gave me the chills, we walked until there was a clearing with small huts and a rather large hut in the far center.

A digimon ran towards us at a rather fast pace it was a fox of sorts. It was rather large probably as large as a pony. It had dark brown colored fur and it had a very bushy fur collar around its neck with it being a light amber along with the rest of it's under belly. Its neck had a white and green collar with silver bells attached to it, dark emerald green eyes, a yellow star on its fore head and the flames on its four tails and feet glowed pale green in the evening light.

Luckily our devices acted up again telling us this new digimon's name.

**Digi analyzer**

**Yoenamon**

**Champion level fox digimon**

**Yoenamon is the sub-species of kyuubimon so it lacks the power of kyuubimon but in exchange it's gifted with incredible speed and can use light and fire respectively. His special attack is haunted howling.**

"Were have you two been mother has been worried sick and-what are they!?" said the fox pointing a tail in our direction.

"Sorry brother, but we were at the station after hearing about humans being in this world" Sunflowmon told him.

"That bokomon was crazy there are no humans" he said, to us it felt weird to be talked about like we weren't there.

"If there aren't any humans then what would you call us" said kouji he really wasn't liking this fox.

"Humans! Here! Do you know what you have done sister! We are not to bring outsiders to the village!" he yelled.

"These are no ordinary humans brother they possess the spirits of the legendary warriors that mum told us about" said Peacockmon he really hated his older brother when he was like this.

Before anymore words could be exchanged "Yoenamon!" yelled a voice his one female.

"Aww, shit!" he said knowing who it was, man was he going to get it.

"Yoenamon what's the meaning of this! You get your tail's back home this instant! This is no way to talk to guest, I thought I raised you better than this!" yelled a female priest digimon.

If it wasn't for the silver fox ears on her head, paws for feet and two silver and pale blue tipped tails they would have thought her human.

She was dressed like a shino priestess and had long pale yellow hair that had silver mixed into it. It was styled in a bun but two long pony tails fell from the bun. She had creamy pale skin and amethyst colored eyes, she held a silver staff with a dark cerulean crystal shaped like a crescent moon.

**Digi analyzer**

**Fujomon **

**Mega level fox priest digimon**

**Fujomon are known as the moon priestess of the digital world they are the counter partners to shinomon who uses the sun for her powers while Fujomon uses the moon to tell future events. Her special attack is Luna eclipse.**

Yoenamon let his head, ears and tails fall as he walked back to the village their mother giving him a hard look until he was out of sight.

She sighed and looked at the two children walking up to them.

"I hope you will forgive my son's rudeness but with all the danger happening right now everyone's on edge" she said to the two of them.

It was a bit strange how this digimon wasn't much taller than the average adult woman as she looked at the two" my name is Fujomon, I'm the priestess and guardian of this village what might your names be?" she asked.

"Kouji" he said glad that at least this digimon wasn't talking about them like they were invisible.

She stared at him for a few moments almost as if she was looking for something it was a bit unnerving to the siblings but the look quickly left and was replaced by a smile.

"I can see why lobomon chose you, your spirit is so much like his own" she said as she bent down to daisuke's height, leaving kouji confused at her words.

"Who might you be little one?" she asked, Fujomon always had a fondness for young ones.

"I'm daisuke" she said walking from behind her brother she had hidden behind him when Yoenamon appeared.

"It's nice to meet you daisuke, I see you carry a spirit of a warrior angel you will need all your courage for this battle" said Fujomon.

"Please as my son and daughter were showing you, come to our village I'm sure my daughter has told you after night fall's danger lurks" she said motioning for them to follow.

The two did but only for two reasons one, they were tired had no were to go had no idea where to go and had been heading here anyway. Two, kouji would rather be around digimon than those other kids and Fujomon seemed pretty nice.

Also maybe she could answer their questions as to what was going on and maybe she knew who that woman on their d-tectors was.

For a village called flora village there weren't many plant type digimon, they were mostly wolf types, foxes some resembling Saint Bernard's with a horn or priest digimon.

Kouji seemed to notice what his sister had and Fujomon seemed to sense it," if you are wondering about the name of our village this place use to be inhabited by many plant type digimon but one day they all suddenly vanished without a trace." She said.

"It has now become a village for wolf and fox type digimon" she added.

They came towards the large center hut and she ushered them in, it was very different from a human home. As there was only a few beds made of leaves and a fire place. Sitting near the fire was a very pissed off Yoenamon who seemed to be getting scolded by a wolf digimon.

It was rather large but kouji was still taller than him, it was covered in blue armored and had two blades on its shoulders along with brown eyes. Its tail looked like a blade and you could only see a few organic parts under the armor.

**Digi analyzer **

**Metalgarurumon**

**Mega level cyborg digimon**

**Metalgarurumon may look slow covered in armor but in truth he still has all his keenness and speed along with extra power all from being garurumon and weregarurumon. His special attack is Cocytus breath.**

"Now you will apologize for your actions, do I make myself clear?" Metalgarurumon said.

"Yes father" he said his ears, head and tail's down in a submissive posture.

That's when the two noticed the three digimon and humans watching them.

"Fujomon! I was wondering where you were, and who might those two be?" he said directing his question at us.

We were really starting to become annoyed by that question I'm actually surprised my brothers been answering their questions.

"These are the children the great angels spoke off, at least two I don't know where the others have gone" said Fujomon to her husband.

He walked right up to them he too could since the spirit of light but that was only because garurumon were some of the closes relatives to the warrior of light ancientgarurumon.

The girl held a spirit but it felt different from the spirit of light almost as if she shouldn't be here at all.

"Hello I'm Metalgarurumon, I'm pleased to meet you" he said to them and lifted a large paw up as if to shake hands which they did.

"I'm kouji and this my sister daisuke" said kouji for some reason he felt a strange connection with Metalgarurumon.

"Well we welcome you, we have been awaiting for a day when the tables would turn in our favor" said Metalgarurumon.

The two were confused at this as they didn't even know their purpose for being there in the first place, sensing this Fujomon signaled for the two to sit.

"By your expressions I can tell you have no idea why you're here, I'm sure bokomon has already told the others and you do deserve an explanation that is what you were thinking child of light" said Fujomon pretty much reading his mind.

"That's about it" he answered.

"Very well, dear take the children to see my sister this is something between the three of us" she told her husband.

"Off course, come on you three" he got no complaints from Yoenamon but his two youngest protested.

"But mother we wanted to talk to the humans" said Sunflowmon acting like a rookie.

"That's why, you would ask too many questions so mother is sending us with auntie until she explains everything" said Peacockmon.

She sighed as she left with the others.

"Can we get answers now! Like how did you known we'd be coming!" said kouji rather rudely, he was letting his anger get the best of him again.

"Quite!" Fujomon scolded in a voice that reminded daisuke of her mother.

"No questions or interruptions until I'm finished!" she said in a tome similar to kouji's while looking at him.

Daisuke almost giggled being reminded of a familiar scene back home.

Sitting down she began to talk, "the one who called you here and told me of your arrival was ophanimon, there is a great crisis happening in our world at the moment" she said taking a deep breath.

"Long ago our world use to be peaceful no war just peace, but one day a small tiff turned into a war. You see there are two kinds of digimon in this world, the beast types like my husband and children and the human types like me. No one remembers how it started but pretty soon the digital world was divided in half no side trusted the other, if they even saw each other the would fight to the death. Then one day a miracle arose a digimon named lucemon quelled the fighting between the two sides and all was peaceful again for a very long time, but over time lucemon started to become corrupted and soon tried to take over our world and when the three great angels couldn't stop him ten legendary warriors arose to stop lucemon. Wind, light, fire, ice, thunder, earth, wood, steel, water and darkness all fought to stop lucemon, in the end only ancientgreymon and ancientgarurumon were able to seal him away into the core of the digital world and the three great angles reigned their light unto us. Giving equals to the beast and human types but everyone knows that darkness is never truly gone. About a few months ago the celestial cherubimon turn against us all he tried to destroy the digital world as he felt betrayed by seraphimon and ophanimon, if only we knew he was only a puppet as he soon corrupted the spirits he owned and started stealing fracture code. Cherubimon was just lucemon puppet as unknown to even him lucemon had already escaped his imprisonment but needed cherubimon to break the seal, lucemon betrayed him destroying cherubimon and wounding ophanimon and seraphimon. He now controls the dark warriors, lucemon is still weak after being imprisoned for so long but his followers are slowly destroying our world in order to fuel his powers back to full strength. This is where you children come in, you were called here to help save our world from lucemon and find the spirits. You two along with the other children must finally put a stop to this, especially since the celestials have gone into hiding and cherubimon was destroyed, I hope you don't feel pressured by this but its just destiny" she finished.

The two were silently taking in what they learned, daisuke thought it was horrible what was happening to this world she would help anyway she could but this lucemon she didn't know who he was but he sounded so familiar to her.

Kouji was thinking through all this, so that's what ophanimon meant by destiny. He was fine fighting but he didn't want his sister to get hurt from what Fujomon said lucemon was very powerful and easily destroyed a guardian of this world and took down ten warriors until only two remained. Then his thoughts turned to the other children they had met, did this mean they would have to work together he hoped not he didn't like being around other people.

He sighed, man was he regretting coming here in the first place, not only that but night had fallen and whatever energy he had before was gone. He would never admit it but spirit evolving along with all the walking and what they had just learned was making him tired.

Fujomon seemed to sense this as the two were coming out of their thoughts, "I'm sure your both tired you should rest" she said and gave a small smile as daisuke yawned and nodded her head, following Fujomon to the makeshift beds made out of leaves.

She was out like a light but her brother felt like he had too much on his mind.

He walked outside with Fujomon following him, the sun had barley set as only a few rays wee visible.

Fujomon knew what was on the humans mind the bonds of siblings ran deep, a feeling she knew very well.

"you should worry so much for her, from the few hours I've been with you I can tell she very strong a lot more than you think, so why do you worry so light keeper" she asked.

"Its kouji not light keeper and I just need some time alone" he said coldly, he hadn't meant to be rude but he wasn't use to this kind of thing. Being around people was something he wasn't use to and he had tolerated it long enough.

Being wolf types lots of the digimon were still out, he walked along the forest were he stumbled upon a small hill. He remembered sunflowmons warning about danger so he made sure no one was around and sat down on the grass and let his mind wander.

_Why? Why is this even happening if it was just me it would've been ok but why daisuke? he thought._

He sighed, the world just had a cruel sense of humor, looking up he almost recoiled in shock.

Metalgarurumon was pretty much right in front of him," how can someone like you be so silent?" he asked.

The wolf smirked "you should know after all your spirit is a wolf type" he answered.

And to kouji that explained one thing,_ well now I know why I'm warming up to these guys_, wolves were pack animals so he guessed that it was because of his spirit that he was getting along with Fujomon and her family.

Metalgarurumon seemed to know his thoughts" even a lone wolf enjoys company, I should know I used to be one, well enough about that why are you out here it's dangerous" he said scolding the boy like if he was his own.

These guys were just like his parents when it came to his lone wolf act.

"Nothing just thinking" he answered hoping the wolf would leave.

"About your sister?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Kouji looked at him surprised" it show's in your face, you worry for her and you have to understand you shouldn't be so protective sometimes a pup needs space to grow" he stated from what he could tell kouji seemed to look like the type to be overprotective.

silence followed before the wolf spoke again" come it's late you must be tired and I'm sure you'll need your strength for tommorrow" kouji was glad the world didn't start asking more questions about his sister and him.

But as they came towards Fujomon home he couldn't help but wonder where they were going to go as if sensing his distress his d-tector whirled to life.

"Go to the forest terminal along the journey many questions will be answered" said who he now knew was ophanimon.

Metalgarurumon had gotten ahead so he didn't know about the message, as he once again reentered the hut he wondered what she meant by answers to his questions.

He laid next to his sister instantly falling asleep not hearing the small conversation between fox and wolf.

"I hope he realizes he cannot protect her forever" said the wolf.

"If he doesn't let her grow my vision will become true?" she whispered as they left to check on their children.

They never noticed two eye's watching them from the darkness of the tree's plotting.

**I know weird so what this is an AU alternate universe. Ha-ha you'll be kept in the dark about kouji's over protectiveness these characters you just met are very important so they will appear again. But really why is daisuke their if she's not a warrior? Who eyes were those? Why am I asking questions? Hope I didn't chase you away with this chapter but kouji doesn't really talk much at first but this chapter was needed. I'll reveal kouji's overprotectiveness and trust me if you did what he had you'd be guilty about it to. Hope you review I'll post as soon as I can. And if you have questions please ask away just don't ask for a preview of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazemon warrior of wind and first meetings with darkness**

Yellow eyes glare down at me lips moving, speaking words I can't hear followed by screaming pain then darkness.

I woke with a gasp at the nightmare my breathing hard I looked up and saw a yellow worried face making me fall back onto someone.

"Ow" said kouji as I had fallen on him.

"Gomen nii-san, sunflowmon startled me" I said looking at her.

"Sorry about that I came in to see you two and I found you whimpering in your sleep" said sunflowmon with a worried expression.

I wish she hadn't said that as I saw my brother giving me a look that meant I should tell him what was wrong.

"It was nothing just a bad dream and I mean it nii-san" I said to them and put empathies on my words I didn't need them babying me.

"Well okay, mother told me I should wait until you awoke but I couldn't wait" said sunflowmon scratching the back of her head.

We both sighed we should've guessed "well, were up now" I told her.

"Great, mothers not here at the moment she went to scout the area if you're hungry follow me" said sunflowmon in an energetic tone.

"Actually do you know where Metalgarurumon is?" kouji asked her.

"Father? He's at the big hill I can take you their" said sunflowmon.

Kouji just shook his head no and walked out with us looking.

"Your brothers not much of a talker" said Sunflowmon pretty much saying the same thing takuya had.

"Were just not used to being around so many people even if you are digimon" I said as she looked at me.

"But you don't seem to have that problem" she said.

"Usually I'm more quite around people but around digimon like you I feel perfectly fine, it's kind of weird" I said as it was true.

Usually if we were in a big group I would stick to my brother and we'd ignore everyone else" so what was that about food?" I asked as my stomach chose that moment to grumble making us laugh.

I followed her to the forest" there's some really good berries in these tree's their some of my favorites" she said.

"So where's Fujomon?" I asked her.

"Being the protector of the village means she has to scout the area for bad guys" she answered.

"What kind of bad guys are they digimon to?" I asked was this world really full of only digimon.

"Yeah, besides you guys we've never seen any other humans" she answered as we came to a small clearing a small ways from the village.

The trees were full of pink and yellow berries, sunflowmon flew up and picked a few floating towards me.

"Here try one, there really sweet and make you feel full of energy" she said eating a few as I took it.

I took a small bite from it before eating it, she was right they were sweet!

"There really sweet!" I said.

"And there's plenty more, we can gather some for when you leave and maybe your brother would like some" she said happily picking more as I helped.

No wonder her name is sunflowmon she's as sunny and happy as the sun and I couldn't help but smile forgetting my nightmare at least for now.

_**(Kouji)**_

Not many digimon were out, I guess being wolf types made them more nocturnal.

I was making my way to the hill were I saw a very familiar wolf looking at something in the distant.

Once again he detected my presence without me knowing.

"I see you're awake" he said turning towards me walking down the hill.

"Have a good rest I presume?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Yeah" I answered I wasn't used to being this sociable so it made asking my question a bit harder.

"Metalgarurumon have you ever heard of the forest terminal?" I asked.

"yeah, its farther away from our village if you take the trailmon coming today you should be able to reach it in a few days' time" he said.

"You mean the train from yesterday?" that train was a digimon?

"It shouldn't be long before it returns" he said.

"Were is your sister is she still asleep?" he asked.

"Probably with sunflowmon" I said.

That digimon was a little too cheery for his taste he wonder why his sister was so friendly with them.

He gave a small chuckle "she just has a sunny disposition to life" he said with a smirk as I couldn't help but notice the obvious pun.

"You just had to say that" I said with a small smirk talking to him was actually a little bit easier now.

"Of course but you might want to eat the trailmon have no patience as you probably experienced yesterday" he said as I remember that train just threw us out without a word.

That is if trailmon talk.

We both left the hill in search of my sister and sunflowmon.

_**(Daisuke)**_

We were heading back to the village with both our arms full of berries.

"You know I'm glad you stayed the night I always wanted to meet humans" sunflowmon said.

"Did your mom tell you about them?" I asked.

"actually Fujomon isn't really my mom but someone who took care of me and replaced my real mom, my real mom was a rosemon she told me about humans because a very long time ago she used to be partnered to one" said sunflowmon.

I was surprised by this" Fujomon isn't your real mom?" I asked as she shook her head looking sad.

"I got separated from them when the dark digimon attacked my village Fujomon found me and took care of me" she said even though she was still cheerful you could hear the ting of sadness.

I wish I hadn't asked I knew exactly how she felt.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its ok, here it'll last you a while, something tells me your brother is going to make you leave today" said sunflowmon a bit sad as she handed me the berries.

I couldn't blame her I was really starting to like her to.

Footsteps were heard behind us as we turned around to see a very familiar brown four tailed fox.

"Big brother, what are you doing here you usually go with mother?" said sunflowmon extremely confused.

He ignored her walking towards me as he dipped his head and tails" I am here to apologize for my actions, and ask for forgiveness" he said sounding very well spoken at the moment.

"Ok, apology accepted" I said after yesterday I'm guessing he got scolded pretty badly.

He looked at the berries bag with a smile" I see your ready to go" he said walking towards me as he took a berry that had fallen on the ground.

"Morning berries gotta love them, their sweet and fill you with energy" he said with a laugh.

"Where's Peacockmon?" asked sunflowmon out of the blue.

"I made him go with mother" he said laughing as he had forced his little brother to go in his place.

I guess first meetings aren't always the way a person really acts.

"So were your brother?" Yoenamon asked.

"He went looking for your dad, I wonder why?" I said to them.

"Because we need to get going" said a voice making us look at the door seeing my brother and Metalgarurumon.

"Do we have to" I said not really wanting to go.

"I'm afraid so but we can walk back with you" said Metalgarurumon.

"Aww, fine" the three of us said pouting at my brother and Metalgarurumon.

Soon we were walking through the forest me talking to Yoenamon and sunflowmon the entire time.

The look on my brother's face was priceless, I've never been so sociable in my entire life. I even forced my brother into a conversation with Metalgarurumon.

The look on his face I wish I had a camera.

And what felt like too soon for me we were at the station and a red train was there.

The train actually moved looking at us "about time I was starting to get bored" he said.

"You can talk?" I said surprised that this thing was alive.

"Of course I can talk what trailmon can't" he said insulted.

"I guess this is it" said kouji to Metalgarurumon.

"Don't think of it as goodbye just see you later" I said as the two nodded.

I looked at sunflowmon she seemed even more depressed than Metalgarurumon and Yoenamon.

We started to get on the trailmon us looking out the window at the three as the train started to move.

A few moments later a small yell could be heard as I was pushed out of my seat by something smashing into my face, my brother running over to me.

"Daisuke you ok?" he said picking me up.

A small digimon was sitting were I did before, picking up the morning berries that had fallen out of the bag then turned to look at us.

It was floating in midair and resembled a pink flower with a green body.

It looked very familiar.

"Sunflowmon?" I asked as she came towards us.

"I just couldn't say goodbye and daddy said it was fine since he trust you" she said in a more childlike high pitch voice.

My brother didn't look very pleased about whoever sunflowmon was now.

"So we can keep her right" I asked looking at him with that look only a girl could pull off.

"Fine, maybe having someone else look after you will keep you out of trouble" he joked.

"I don't need a babysitter" I said to him standing next to sunflowmon.

"Don't worry I can fight" she said still with that cheery attitude.

Kouji just sighed, great now they were traveling with an overly happy digimon. He was barely aware when she flew in front of his face making him back up.

"My mommy says people are grumpy when their hungry so you must be hungry" she said offering him some of the berries.

I was starting to laugh this was too funny.

Sunflowmon just floated their not moving until he took the berries" well aren't you going to eat" she said.

"Yeah, aren't you" I said as he gave me a look.

We sat down next to him as he ate and we both hid our smiles when we saw he was actually enjoying them.

My brother wasn't as mean as he made himself out to be he was just a lone wolf.

Kind of funny since lobomons a wolf to.

"So are you still sunflowmon?" I asked her since her appearance changed.

"No I'm lalamon my rookie form I changed back to travel size" she joked.

I giggled at least now I didn't have to say goodbye, but now I was wondering where we were going.

Oh well, my brother must know and he's usually right… usually.

_**(Hours later kouji)**_

I had to admit I didn't expect lalamon to end up following us, even if she was a little too happy for my taste it meant I had someone else watching daisuke.

I looked out the window it had gotten dark hours ago and daisuke had fallen asleep using lalamon as pillow since she was holding her.

At least we had some food to since lalamon provided, so we wouldn't have to stop at anymore villages.

Good thing to I didn't need daisuke befriending more digimon or else we might have more than lalamon.

A blue glow caught my attention as a bridge appeared out of no were.

I looked down and saw those kids, so they were still here.

Last thing I needed was meeting them again.

Pretty soon the trailmon stopped for the night, I picked up daisuke lalamon still in her arms as I set them down on the bench outside a stop. Might as well get some sleep I thought and it wasn't that cold.

Even with that thought I still placed my jacket on daisuke.

I was awoken by talking and the sun the next morning, I looked to see the trailmon had ditched us.

Well their go's our ride and food, I looked and saw it was two of those kids from before along with the two digimon.

"Do you think this is the forest terminal" said the blond.

I looked at the sign which obviously said soyokaze village didn't these idiots know how to read.

They were talking amongst themselves as I decided to speak up "welcome tourist!" I said as they turned to me.

"So this isn't it?" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Hey, your kouji right" she said.

I stood up at that second accidently waking up my sister and lalamon.

"Who! What! Were!" they both said.

That's when they noticed the two people and digimon standing in front of them, daisuke quickly moving behind me.

I turned to leave with daisuke I had no business with them.

"Hey were you going!" yelled the blond.

"None of your business" I said walking away my sister in tow.

"You're so anti-social!" yelled the blond.

We just kept on walking not looking back.

_**(Daisuke)**_

"Were those the other humans?" asked lalamon after a few minutes of walking.

"I guess" I said lalamon was flying beside me.

We were looking for another trailmon when we heard something, I followed the sound as I hid behind a tree my brother and lalamon beside me.

"Today we'll make those floramon pay" said a mushroom digimon.

"Yeah, this'll show them to mess with us!" said a second mushroom as they left.

"Who were they?" I asked lalamon.

"Those were mushroomon usually their very nice digimon and their special attack is mushroom mash" she answered.

"What did they mean by make the floramon pay?" kouji asked.

"There's some floramon around here if the mushroomon attack they'll be in big trouble" lalamon said worried.

"Can't those other kids handle it" kouji said he really didn't want to get side tracked.

"But what if they can't become digimon like us yet?" I said quietly.

"We could at least check it out" said lalamon.

"We can't let them hurt the floramon" I said.

Kouji sighed for some reason daisuke seemed to like digimon a lot more than people, well if it's just helping the floramon.

"Ok, but after that were leaving" kouji told her.

Her brother really didn't want to stick around with those other kids.

"Ok, I only want us to help the floramon" I said knowing why he didn't want to stay.

We headed in the same direction as the mushroomon only to see an explosion, we hid behind the tree's and saw those kids again and what looked like a cross between a lizard and plant.

I'm guess they were the floramon, we watched as the blond got in their faces and even slapped them as she was pretty much blowing up at them.

Things would've gone ok if chubby hadn't opened his mouth and insulted them causing them to attack him and then the blond girl got her spirit and became a fairy butterfly digimon with a purple bathing suit that was pretty revealing.

She was doing fine until the three mushroomon became woodmon turning the fairy back.

"Ok now we help" said my brother as we came towards woodmon.

"Hey!" yelled my brother getting his attention off the floramon and humans instead directing it on us.

"Woodmon how could you attack the floramon!" yelled lalamon.

"They had it coming and no one will stand in our way!" he yelled as he tried to grab us with his branch drain attack.

"Seed blast!" yelled lalamon giving us time to digivolve.

"Execute spirit evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Darcmon!"

"So you dare stand in my way" yelled woodmon.

"Oh, we dare" I mocked hitting my staff on the ground to empathize my words.

"Lobo kendo!" yelled lobomon he had noticed the break on woodmon fore head all he needed to do was to get close.

"Leaf slider!" he yelled sending leaves our way.

"Copycat!" I yelled my eye's glowed as I copied the attack.

"Leaf slider!" I yelled sending a similar attack towards woodmon.

This succeed in making more breaks in his wood.

"Howling laser!" lobomon took the chance to aim towards woodmons fore head shooting the laser right through him.

"You think that will do any-"he was cut off as he started to fall apart and his fracture code showed.

My brother went onto purify woodmon changing him into the mushroomon again.

We both turned back into or human forms as the mushroomon said they didn't know what came over them.

That's when my brother's d-tector started to act weird and suddenly fractal code came out turning everything around us into a green paradise.

"Let's go" my brother said to me and lalamon as we turned to leave but Blondie walked towards us a smile on her face.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you two" she said me hiding behind my brother again holding lalamon.

He ignored her as he turned to me and pulled me along unfortunately the blond just yelled at us.

"You know kouji you and your friend don't have to be so anti-social" she yelled at us.

"I don't get it why do I try to like people who act like that" was the last thing I heard her said.

She shouldn't make assumptions about people like that.

"Hey lalamon do you know were the closes trailmon station is?" asked kouji.

"It'll take a while but there's another village deep in the woods, close by theirs another trailmon station.

"What kind of village?" kouji asked her.

"I think it was Leo village, it's supposed to be full of cat and lion type digimon" answered lalamon.

"How long till we get their" I asked.

"Probably a full day's walk" she said as we sighed.

"Considering the fact were going the wrong way" she said sappily making us fall.

Lalamon laughed as she led us in the right direction.

Why did destiny have to require all this walking, I thought following lalamon who was humming a happy tune.

Not knowing of the eyes watching from the sky.

**I know not my best work but I'll get better with time, I thought the woodmon fight was kind of lame so I made my own. Who would've thought lalamon would join the gang don't worry next chapter well be getting to know the other destine I haven't forgotten about them. Until then I hope I have satisfied you and don't complain about kouji if he seems OOC but this is the first time I wrote a fic with him in it. They'll join the other destine soon so you'll just have to wait. Also Darcmon only has two attacks so I made up a few of my own and I just really liked the idea of Darcmon having an attack similar to mercurymons dark reflection.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lion Heart part 1**

**This is for my nii-san and his digimon lionamon**

"You met up with them again?" asked a certain goggle head.

Zoe nodded her head they were walking through the forest as they had helped some kokuwamon before and were now in search of the forest terminal.

"Yeah" she said, she had been saying how strange it was that kouji wouldn't join them and had mentioned the floramon incident.

"I don't get that guys problem" said JP.

"he can't be all that bad remember that little girl that follows him around, he acts really protective of her" said zoe remembering the burgundy haired girl.

"Maybe their friends" said tommy.

"I don't think so he doesn't treat her like one" said Zoe.

"Something I found strange is that girl can spirit evolve like the rest of you but she isn't a legendary warrior like you all" said bokomon.

"What's strange about that" said neemon only to get his pants snapped.

"Because you twit only the legendary warriors can spirit evolve" he said neemon was always so clueless.

Everyone fell silent it was one of those awkward silent moments as they all were lost in their thoughts.

Most were about the forest terminal while a few were about kouji and the mysterious little girl that followed him.

They were broken out of their thoughts when a loud roar was heard.

"What was that!" said takuya.

"Maybe it's a monster!" said neemon his eye's wide.

"For once I agree with neemon" said JP as the roar started to become one of pain.

"Come on maybe someone's in trouble" said takuya already running towards the sound.

"You're not actually thinking of going towards it" said JP he really didn't want to meet up with whatever made that sound.

Everyone was already going though.

'No one ever listens to me' he thought.

They stopped at a clearing were a battle was taking place four digimon were fighting a large lion digimon.

Two of those digimon were lobomon and Darcmon.

"Hey, look its lobomon and Darcmon" said tommy.

"But who are those others" asked Zoe.

Bokomon pulled out his book as he looked through it" the two with lobomon are sunflowmon and lionamon while the other is blackcatramon" he answered.

They all quietly watched the battle unfold in front of them. Not noticing a certain gnome digimon watching.

_**(Earlier that day kouji)**_

Kouji and lalamon were walking through the forest, it was early morning as they had traveled all night.

Daisuke was on his back asleep as she had become tired during the night.

"why don't you let me carry her it'll be a little while longer before we reach the village you have to be tired" said lalamon.

"No, it's fine" I said would rather carry her myself even if I am a bit tired.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out what if a bad digimon appears" said lalamon as carefree as she could be she was worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine" I answered in a more irritated tone.

Lalamon backed off after that and once again the silence that I was used to followed only it felt awkward and for that I didn't understand.

Our silence was broken by a loud roar followed by an attack" queens crusher!" smoke rose from the distains.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's pretty close to the village" lalamon said.

The two headed towards the noise when, "what's going on?" was a tired voice's question.

The two stopped as daisuke got off her brothers back.

"Sorry if we woke you" I said she stilled looked tired.

"It's ok, so where are we?" she asked.

"Were pretty close to the village but then we heard what sounded like a fight" said lalamon.

Daisuke was suddenly awake" a fight were?" she asked as lalamon pointed to the right.

The three headed towards the still fighting sounds when they stopped behind a row of trees.

Two digimon were fighting" who are they?" asked daisuke.

"That's lionamon and the other is sangloupmon" lalamon answered.

**Digi analyzer (for those who need it)**

**Lionamon champion level demon man digimon**

**Lionamon are the female counter partners to leomon they have the same sense of pride and justice as any lion digimon unlike leomon she doesn't have an enemy in ogremon so she doesn't get distracted easily. Lionamon's special attack is Pride calling.**

**Sangloupmon **

**Champion leveled demon beast digimon**

**If you thought vampire dogs weren't real think again this is one dogs who's bite is worse than his breath which is also pretty bad and if that wasn't bad enough he has actual blades for claws. He prowls the night and uses it to his advantage his special attack is Blood heart.**

Lionamon looked like a cross between a lion and woman**, **her skin (fur?) was a deep tan so she looked Egyptian. She had a gold rimed sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach and exposing a bit of her bust. She had a gold ring around her waist and a white skirt that went to her ankles which also had gold ringlets on them. Around her shoulders were gold bracelets and gold ringlets around her wrist. Her feet were lions paws with red claws and so were her hands which also had red claws, she had long raven black hair decorated with a gold crown with sapphires and ruby's(like Cleopatra's) a gold necklace with the eye of Horus, lion ears with gold earrings and two tails decorated with gold and diamond tail rings. A white and gold rimed veil covered her mouth and she had sharp teal eyes and a gold headband with a serpent on the front.

Sangloupmon looked like a giant wolf he was probably as big as a hippo, he was covered in violet fur with the underside having silver fur and a larger silver main of fur around its neck. Instead of paws he had multiple razor sharp blades going in all directions making his claws a fatality to be around. Its top two canine teeth stuck out of its mouth looking like a vampires as well as the two bottom teeth. His ears had two gold earrings and large purple bat wings were behind his ears and shoulders, red bats were on his shoulders, flanks and tail which was tipped silver.

"Give up our master will soon take over this world why resist, we'll soon have the village fractal code anyway" said sangloupmon his yellow eye's narrowed and fangs dripping drool.

"Not on your life evil will not prevail" said lionamon.

"Then die! Blood heart!" he yelled as the bats on his body came to life and flew in to attack.

"Locus wave!" she said as actual locus came out of her bracelets eating the bats alive then attack sangloupmon.

Sangloupmon started biting at the locus that were eating his data, he was being eaten alive!

"I'll be back so don't think of it as a victory! Death charm!" he yelled as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Coward!" she yelled when she felt a presence in the darkness of the tree's was this an ambush.

We saw lionamon looking at us her eye's narrowed as she prowled towards us.

"Come out whoever you are and I'll make your death as painless as possible" she said getting close.

Lionamon could smell three creatures their one was a digimon rookie easily taken care of but the other two felt more powerful. She could smell a holy digimon along with a wolf but the smell was mixed with one unknown to her.

"She's getting closer" whispered daisuke.

"We can't move if we do she could kill us without letting us explain" whispered lalamon.

They were stuck unless "I'll distract her you two get out of the way" I told them.

If I could hold her off long enough for lalamon to explain the situation at least they wouldn't all be at risk of being attacked.

"But what if she hurts you" daisuke said worried about me.

I didn't give her a response as I moved and was already spirit evolving.

Lionamon heard a shout as fractal code appeared, she had been focused on the trees for so long one of them had digivolved. She snared as she took a fighting stance but what approached her wasn't what she expected. A humanoid wolf digimon approached her slowly almost carefully a look of protection in his eyes.

Lionamon knew first instincts were to attack but this digimon didn't feel dangerous or dark in fact he felt the exact opposite.

"Who are you? Were you sent after sangloupmon?!" distrust was as clear as day in her voice.

I had to choose my words carefully because even if she was on the same level I was but she had more experience as a digimon than me.

"No, we were just traveling to Leo village when we saw your battle with him and decided to watch" I said hoping she wouldn't attack.

Lionamon dropped her fighting stance as she tilted her head and a confused look appeared on her face.

"We?" she asked were their others with him.

Lobomon turned to were lalamon and his sister were hiding letting them know it was safe. The two slowly approach, daisuke was holding lalamon nervously.

Lionamon watched as a young human holding a rookie level digimon approached hiding behind lobomon. This must've been the reason she saw protection in his eyes.

"A human? So it was true there are humans in the digital world" lionamon said as she had heard the rumors.

Lalamon flew up to lionamon and began to explain" yeah, they hold the spirits of lobomon and Darcmon they were sent by lady ophanimon along with the other humans" explained lalamon.

She may had been spying on her mom when she had been talking to daisuke and kouji.

Lionamon watched as lobomon was covered in fractal code and became another human, so it really is true, she thought.

Lionamon bowed her head before speaking" I am sorry but these days it's becoming very hard to trust others anyone could be the enemy" she said.

"My name is lionamon it's a pleasure to meet two warriors as yourselves" she said her personality taking a 360.

Neither of us felt like talking so lalamon introduced us "this is kouji and that's daisuke" said lalamon floating beside us.

"A pleasure to meet you, if you were coming to our village then follow me I would like to make up for my rudeness" said lionamon.

I looked at my sister as she nodded might as well have someone familiar with the area" ok lead the way" I said trying not to put too much ice on my words.

We followed her in silence it wasn't awkward though just natural, daisuke was clinging to me a bit more than usual but I guess lionamon is a bit intimidating.

"Here we are" said lionamon.

I couldn't help but show my surprise this place wasn't called Leo village for nothing it was a big clearing surrounded by a few tree's there were mostly mountains around them and the grass resembled a green version of the savanna.

But what really surprised us was the amount of cat and lion digimon living here, I guess when a lion has a pride in the digital world it gets to be really large.

"I'm sure you would like to meet our leader" said lionamon.

"Actually we were looking for the trailmon station" I said.

"Good luck with that a trailmon hasn't passed through here in months were where you headed anyway?" lionamon asked.

"The forest terminal" I looked at daisuke she was still clinging to my arm but was looking at lionamon.

"The forest terminal, that's it bit away from here I can see why you wanted to take a trailmon" said lionamon.

"So you mean we came all this way for nothing" I said irritated.

"Why don't you rest I'm sure our leader will not mind having two warriors such as yourselves" she said leading them through the rather large village.

Lalamon had to sit on kouji's head so she wouldn't get separated and daisuke still clung to him.

"Since when did I say you could sit up their" I told lalamon who had flattened my bandana.

"Well it's like a jungle out here, I didn't want to get lost" I smirked just like her father with the jokes.

"You and your father make quite a pair" I said.

"Someone has to look at the bright side" she answered.

"Here we are" said lionamon this village actually had wooden houses besides a few huts and tents.

Another digimon was standing in front of the hut only this one resembled a cat.

It looked a lot like lionamon only she was taller probably around 5'9 while lionamon was around 5'7.

"What's up lionamon" said the cat digimon.

"Hey bastemon" said lionamon to her friend.

**Digi analyzer**

**Bastemon ultimate level beast man digimon**

**Bastemon a digimon whose looks conceal her true power this is one cat you don't want to mess with. She's stunning yet powerful but don't let that pretty face trick you under that facade is a digimon who takes pleasure in taking control of others. And she enjoys the taste of blood just ask her and she'll show you her vampire dance.**

**Luckily this one's a data version of bastemon so she isn't as cruel as the others.**

Bastemon looked a great deal like lionamon only she looked more like a cat. Her skin was a creamy pale opposite to lionamon and wore a pale blue veil over half her face. And no matter what she wore you would always be sure bastemon was female, she had two gold rings on her stomach and a gold crown. Her hair was long and in a braid, it was sea green in color. The resembles of human stopped their as she had large white cat ears with large gold earrings. Her arms were covered in white fur and her claws were gold. Around her wrist were more gold ringlets and many jeweled rings covered her claw like fingers. Her pants were a pale blue and here feet were white furred paws with gold claws, which also had rings with gems on them. Finally she had sharp dark magenta eyes, blue markings on her stomach and a long white furred cat tail with two gold rings on it.

Bastemon noticed the lalamon and humans, she smirked letting a fang show.

"So, the rumors were true there really are humans but why children?" she said pretty much insulting them.

"And what's wrong with children" I said coldly.

"Nothing I'm just stating the obvious that-"she was cut off.

"Bastemon that's enough" said a deep male voice.

A large lion digimon came out of the hut it had a humanoid shape but was more beast like than even bastemon or lionamon.

**Digi analyzer**

**Bantyoleomon a mega leveled beast man digimon**

**Their no digimon who believes in his own justice than Bantyoleomon those who he deems evil are a threat he must eliminate, even digimon such as the royal knights or even the three great angles had to fear this lion for if he though them to do wrong they would have to go up against him. His special attack is flash bantyo punch.**

This digimon must off been the leader of this village the aura coming off him was one of power and respect.

Bastemon stopped as the larger digimon looked down at her "I'll deal with you later" he said as bastemon took her leave.

It was a known rule never to mess with Bantyoleomon especially bastemon, her kind weren't really welcomed in their village for obvious reasons.

"So you are the humans sent by lady ophanimon?" asked Bantyoleomon he was one of the few mega's told of their arrival.

The two nodded even kouji had to admit this guy was pretty intimidating.

"Were trying to find the forest terminal and lalamon told us there was a trailmon around here" I started.

"But lionamon said their hasn't been a trailmon around here for a long time" said daisuke as scary as the lion digimon looked she wasn't a coward.

Bantyoleomon seemed to since this as he spoke" no not many trailmon pass through here anymore and even if they did they probably wouldn't stop, but there's an alternative route through the mountains" he said.

"If you were to take the climb through the mountains it would lead you strait to the forest terminal" lionamon said.

I looked at the mountains in the distant it would take half the day to get there and who knows how long we would have to climb until we reached the other side.

"Guess we better get going" I said it was still morning so we should get their by evening even if we were tired.

"Why don't you stay and rest you three look like you've been traveling all night" said Bantyoleomon and it was true they had travelled through the night, the lack of sleep and food would catch up to them eventually.

I gave a long sigh as I look at lalamon and daisuke, lalamon look as tired as I felt and daisuke just looked hungry since she had gotten a goodnights sleep.

"Alright but could you get something for my sister to eat, I don't want to put up with her whining" I joked and got an immediate response.

"Not funny nii-san! I don't whine!" she whined.

"Sure you don't" I said swear dropping as she did just that.

She gave a huff and glared at me with her coldest glare, why did it teach her that, I thought.

The three digimon watched our little tiff in amusement, as lionamon walked up to my sister.

"Come on let's get you something to eat I'm sure your brother can manage without" she joked as I watched them walk away in disbelief.

"You had to admit you had that coming" said lalamon who had never seen me act this way before.

At the moment I'm too tired to put up my cold attitude.

Bantyoleomon soon told us to follow as I took one last look at lionamon and daisuke.

_**(Daisuke)**_

Who does he think he is telling me I whine, but it's nice to see him let loose for a change guess he's too tired at the moment.

That made me feel kinda guilty since he had been the one to carry me last night.

"I hope you don't mind fish" said lionamon snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her "no, I actually like fish" I said to her.

Shoulder known they were going to feed us meat after all they are cats.

As I followed her I noticed that some of these digimon even resembled lions from back home especially these lion cub digimon. But I didn't see any other digimon like bastemon which I found strange.

"Lionamon?" I asked getting her attention.

"Yes" she said looking at me.

"Why aren't there any other bastemon?" I asked.

She let me to a small lake, I guess she wanted fresh fish as she turned to answer my question.

"most bastemon are virus types and are usually some of the cruelest cat digimon around, the bastemon you met was a data type she's not as sadistic as the others but she has her moments" she said to me.

I knew that a virus was a bad thing so I guess digimon have types this was staring to remind me of the monster video game back home.

"She's the only bastemon around so not many of us trust her, except for myself and out leader" lionamon said putting her claws in the water.

"Is it because all the other bastemon are bad?" I asked as she murmured her attack, grappling nails.

She pulled out her claws and on three of them were several fish as her claws had gotten longer when she used her attack.

"No what we fear is her mega form some bastemon digivolve into blackcatramon" she said placing the fish on the grass.

"Blackcatramon?" I asked.

"Not many bastemon can digivolve into her only those with the cruelest of hearts as most bastemon will either become catramon or nefermon" she said remembering the counter partner to both blackcatramon and nefertimon.

I'm guessing any digimon with black in front of their name was a bad digimon.

"Well, enough about that I must say I don't know if humans cook their meat before eating or not" she asked, lionamon along with most meat eating digimon ate their food raw.

Humans were different she had never met one only heard story's and legends that went even farther back than the war of beast and human type digimon.

"We cook our food it taste pretty bad to us raw" I said, from experience I had accidently tasted raw meat once and vowed never to do that again.

Lionamon took a look at my face which was twisted in disgust at the memory as she chuckled "I'll get some branches for a fire" she said running toward some nearby tree's and sliced some branches off.

I never noticed the eye's watching us from the cliff close by full of hate and jealousy.

_**(?)**_

Sangloupmon had his head lowered and tail between his legs, two of his masters warriors stood before him.

"We ask you to take the fractal code of this town and you can't even accomplish that" said a very deep male voice it was monotone and would give anyone the shivers.

His blood red eye's narrowed in disgust that the digimon had failed their orders.

"It was that lionamon again no matter how many times I try to get into their village she comes out and prevents me from entering" sangloupmon snarled.

"Me could do better job than doggy why no let me attack" said another digimon this one having a very bad language problem.

"Because doggy is supposed to be a distraction, I think it's time we took a new approach" said the other digimon to the shorter one.

"Sangloupmon you said there was a bastemon living their correct" his voice seeming even more monotone and crueler than before.

"Yes, a data version why?" sangloupmon was confused.

"Data types are so easy to manipulate that one could be of great use to us" the figure raised a jagged blood red sword causing sangloupmon to back up in fear.

The sword was pointed to his neck as a black stone appeared in front of sangloupmon.

"I'll give you this last chance to redeem yourself, find that bastemon and when you do put this stone in her fractal code" he said in a dead serious voice.

"Why doggy do that" said the shorter of the two.

"Because this stone will allow us to control her and since you seem incapable of serious thought we can make her dark digivolve into blackcatramon" he said as the two realized the plan.

Blackcatramon was a very dangerous digimon that no one wanted to meet her title as queen of the black cats was only held by her.

"What better way to destroy the village than having someone else do our work, a brilliant plan master" said sangloupmon taking the stone.

"I will not fail" he said taking his leave already catching the scent of the bastemon.

She never saw him coming data types were so easy to manipulate.

"Follow him unfortunately two of those warriors are here I'm sure you won't mess up to badly" said the taller digimon the smaller one glaring at him.

"You lucky you masters favorite, I will take spirits from humans then code from village" the small digimon declared taking his leave.

"They won't be easy to beat but that little girl is my prey" the tall digimon said as he slashed a rock.

That warrior angle would die, and he would be her assassinator.

**I can feel the glares already yep cliff hanger I know you probably would have liked more of a part for takuya and the others but this will take two parts so until we meet again I'm signing out until next chapter and I'm sure we all know who that demented digimon was. Don't worry kouji and daisuke will meet with the others soon and then the beast spirits arc will begin I bid u adieu and hope u liked this chapter. This will also be the last village they visit for a while.**


End file.
